Helping Hand
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander hates how everyone treats Spike. He decides to do something about it.


Title: Helping Hand  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X Friendship  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander hates how everyone treats Spike. He decides to do something about it.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #514 from tamingthemuse- Stigmatize

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander hid behind the bookshelves at the Magic Box. Originally he hadn't been hiding he was looking for a book for Willow but when Spike came in and in seconds the harassment started and Xander didn't know what to do. He didn't like that the others stigmatized Spike for his faults. Yes, he was a vampire and yes he killed and tortured for over a hundred years but there was more to him than just that.

What about all the times him helped them keep not only the town safe but world? And even though the others didn't know Spike went over to Joyce's once a week for hot chocolate to visit with her and Dawn. He even helped Dawn with a history paper last month! She came home with an A. Buffy knew about the A but didn't know that it was because of Spike's help. The only reason Xander even found out about any of it was because he was at the Summer's house one afternoon replacing the kitchen countertops. She couldn't afford a professional with her medical bills and Buffy's college tuition. Xander however got paid two dozen peanut butter cookies and one chocolate cake with extra chocolate icing. They were both delicious!

Spike was a soulless vampire Xander wouldn't argue that but that didn't stop him from caring about others. Including the slayers own family.

"You are such a waste of space, Spike! Why are you even here?"

Xander came out of his thoughts when he heard Buffy say that. He had been hoping the insults had stopped. He had to do something to stop the verbal abuse. To stop them from thinking so little of Spike. Standing up straight Xander walked from behind the shelves. "Spike, I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" Buffy asked.

"You are?" Spike asked.

Willow and Giles looked at Xander as if he'd lost his mind.

"I am," Xander confirmed. He dropped the book the book Willow had wanted on the table. "I wanted to thank you for saving my ass last night."

"Spike saved you?" Giles asked. "I've told you time and time again that it isn't safe for you to be walking home by yourself at night," he chastised. Would Xander never learn?

Xander had to stop himself from clenching his jaw. They all thought he was weak. Sadly that's exactly why his plan would work.

"Xander, are you okay?" Willow asked worried. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"He's standing there, isn't he?" Spike replied. He had no clue as to what was going on but he was curious to see what was going to happen next.

Xander gave a sheepish grin. "There was a group of fledges hanging outside my apartment. Luckily Spike came by to annoy me to use my T.V for some show."

"So he saved you to get something out of you?" Buffy asked pulling out Mr. Pointy. "Like I've been saying you're a piece of shit and I don't know why we keep you around."

Spike shot Xander a nasty look for Xander's stupidity.

"That's the thing though. He didn't have to save me," Xander answered. "He could have just sat back and let them kill me. As soon as I died he'd have free range of my apartment anyway. Nothing would have stopped him from waiting and then looting my place. He saved me because he wanted to."

Buffy, Giles and Willow all stared at Spike.

"Is this true, Spike?" Giles asked with disbelief. Spike never did anything if it didn't benefit him in some way.

"Course it is. Would the whelp lie to you? Especially to make me look good?" Spike asked with a snort. He learned that yes Xander would indeed lie to his friends.

They seemed to accept that. "Of course he wouldn't," Buffy said. "Xander wouldn't waste time trying to make bleach head look good."

"Thank you, Spike," Willow finally said when it seemed like no one else was going to say it. "Xander was very lucky that you were going to see him." She rushed over and gave Spike a hug much to Spike's dismay.

"Yeah, he's been pretty decent to me since I've joined your merry band of do gooders. Usually keeps blood in the freezer for me. Let's me watch my football matches on his telly." That was not a lie. Xander treated Spike almost as an equal. It was welcoming and unnerving at the same time. "Now am I needed or can I steal the boy away for a game of pool at the Bronze."

Buffy who was still trying to wrap her head around what was happening replied. "You guys can go. If we need you we know where to find you. Try to keep Xander out of trouble?"

Merely nodded, Spike walked out of the store with Xander hot on his heels. "What the hell have you done?" he asked when they were far enough away from the others.

"I hopefully got them to back off on you," Xander answered.

"And in the process it makes you look incompetent. What would you do such an idiotic thing?" Spike growled. Allowing Spike into his home to watch TV and having blood available to him was one thing but this was different.

Xander snorted. "They already think I'm incompetent, at least this way they'll stop giving me a headache with all the grief they give you."

"So that's the only reason, because they give you a headache?" Spike asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Of course it was purely selfish reasons.

"No," Xander grabbed the sleeve of Spike's famous duster. "I did it because you're my friend. You've been helping us for a while now and you deserve some respect. And if it's a lie that gets you that than I can live with the consequences."

Unsure of what to say next Spike gently punched Xander on the arm like some idiot. "The wings are on me tonight."

That was a good enough thank you for Xander.

The End


End file.
